


Stud Muffin

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, M/M, Sexy Steter Week, Steter Week, near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Peter sees Stiles’ “Stud Muffin” shirt he wants to rip it off of him then and there and burn it then ban him from ever getting a shirt like that again. Instead of embarrassing his boyfriend in front of the pack, he corners Stiles in the teen’s bedroom and finally gets rid of the awful t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stud Muffin

Peter has always been one for good taste, he likes to give off the impression that he is the best. He isn’t too stuck up about it, he just enjoys looking decent to the eye. He never expected Stiles to be the same way about he dresses, after all he’s just a teenager who has been roped into the supernatural. He just never expected a certain kind of shirt that Stiles shows up to a meeting in.

It’s a dark blue colored shirt with the writing of “stud” then a picture of a muffin in the same color of yellow as the word. 

The shirt makes its first, and to Peter only appearance at an evening pack meeting. Peter not even focusing on what is going on or who is saying what, only that Stiles is wearing that god awful shirt with a plaid shirt on top.

To Peter nothing is amusing about that shirt, it’s not witty, or comedic, or even that the shirt looks nice on his boyfriend. He wants it off on him immediately, and no matter how much Peter can be a dominate in their relationship with Stiles, the kid will not do anything humiliating in front of his friends, that includes taking off his shirt. So he is forced to watch his boyfriend focus on the meeting while he lays in Peter’s lap, and snuggled up close to him while Peter thinks of how to get the t-shirt off and efficiently destroyed.

-

Stiles gets into his room, throwing bag onto the floor feeling completely drained from the meeting, it lasted longer than he expected. He was expecting it to be half an hour, not two hours. It’s not like he has better things to do, he would enjoy laying in bed and having a good jerk off session before going to bed.

He fortunately spent the whole time relaxing in Peter’s lap, feeling his heat against his skin, he can admit to falling asleep a couple of times, something about the werewolf made he want to fall asleep. Even though their relationship can be seen as intense at times, with Stiles having his neck look like an abstract painting, Peter still cares deeply for Stiles even if he isn’t the most vocal about it, they have their ways.

He takes off his plaid shirt and throws it into the corner of the room, discarding it for the wash tomorrow after school.

“Stiles, that’s no way to treat your boyfriend.” He hears, causing his head to snap in the direction of the voice. 

He sees Peter holding the plaid shirt in one hand, holding it up for Stiles to look at it.

“Peter! W..W…What are you doing here?” Stiles questions “My dad will be home in like half an hour!”

Peter drops the shirt and stalks over to Stiles “Then we better make this quick.” He pushes Stiles against the door of the bedroom, their bodies pressing tightly together.

“Make what quick? Peter, we can’t just fuck every time you come into my room. I have super early morning practice tomorrow. Please can we not fuck, I’ll even blow you in the parking lot before practice to make up for it.”

Peter shakes his head before leaning in and kissing Stiles on the lips, licking his tongue across Stiles’ bottom lip “It’s not that, love. I need you out of your clothes.”

“I’m pretty sure me getting naked leads to sex, anytime you get a peek of my boxers I find myself getting fucked over the hood of my Jeep.”

 

“Just get out of them, love.”

“No.”

Peter sighs “Nothing is ever easy for you is it?” then extends his claws “We’ll just have to do it this way.” then shreds the front of Stiles’ shirt, like strings of confetti the shirt falls from Stiles’ chest, only the sleeves and the back remains on his body.

“What the fuck, Peter!” Stiles exclaims, looking from his exposed chest to his boyfriend.

“I hate that shirt on your, Stiles. It’s not funny, it’s not amusing to look at, and mostly it looks terrible on you, and you know I like to show off what I have.” Peter leans in for a hard kiss, pressing Stiles hard against the door.

Stiles relaxes a bit against Peter, letting him dominate their kiss. He feels one of Peter’s hands slip down his shoulder and turn his left sleeve into streamers, then the other sleeve until the god awful shirt is off of him.

Peter breaks the kiss, taking a step back to admire his boyfriend’s bare upper body “That’s so much better.” he then bends down, collecting a few of the shredded pieces of cloth “Why don't we now use this shirt for something.” then standing back up, smirking at his boyfriend.

“I told you we’re not fucking.” Stiles reminds him, shoving Peter a bit, but the older man doesn’t budge from the push.

“I’m not going to have sex with you tonight, Stiles. I’m only going to take you up on that offer of a blow job.” 

Stiles brows knit together “Yeah, tomorrow.”

Peter grabs the back of Stiles’ neck “How about right now? Put that loud mouth to use.” then leans in for another hard kiss, gripping the back of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles won’t lie when Peter dominates him is extremely hot, as much as he would like to fall asleep right now the idea of Peter forcing him to his knees and suck the werewolf’s cock is a pretty hot idea.

Stiles lets Peter pull him to his knees, leveled with the werewolf’s cock. His hands about to unbutton Peter’s jeans, but is stopped by a hard tap on the top of the head. He questions “What was that?”

“No hands.” Peter says, the dropping to his knees to he can tie Stiles’ hands behind his back with the shreds of Stiles’ t-shirt. He then stands back up once more and undoes his jeans, pulling his briefs down and taking out his hard cock “Want me to use those names you adore to get you going?”

Stiles doesn’t respond, his mouth is on Peter’s cock in an instant. Licking up the whole length from base to tip, eyes fluttered shut as his hands are bound by what was once one of his favorite shirts.

“That’s it, love. You have no idea just how perfect you look on your knees. Everyone sees you as this little human, weak flesh and bones with a spark of sarcasm, I see much deeper than that. I see the strength, but I also see the submissive side of you, the side that allows you to be bound like this.” 

Stiles moves his lead back before easing his lips around Peter’s thick cock, taking it nice and slow.

Peter claws a hand through Stiles’ hair, pulling at the strands “Perfection.”

Stiles whines around Peter’s cock at the hair pulling as he continues to move his head back and forth.

“You are just the most beautiful cocksucker I’ve ever seen. You make me want to deepthroat you, see how much you can take.” 

Stiles whines in response, he will admit he can take a good amount of Peter’s cock in his mouth without triggering his gag reflex.

Peter moves his hips a bit, not forcing too much into Stiles’ mouth. He loves having Stiles like this, bound and on his knees, putting that mouth to good use instead of being a smart ass. He likes how much of a submissive Stiles is, sometimes it is so hot that Peter has to drag Stiles away from the pack meeting and show Stiles what mattress tastes like.

Stiles wiggles a little bit, trying to get himself into a comfy position. Being bound and on one's’ knees with a cock in the mouth can be challenging and Stiles is no different.

“Isn’t this a better use of the god awful shirt. I wanted it off you so badly, I know you’re young and should be able to wear dumb things like that, but looking at it on you made me want to tear it off of you then and there in front of everyone.”

Stiles moves his head fast, eyes shut as his bobs his head back and forth, his tongue leaving little licks across the shaft.

“That’s right, right fucking there. You’re so beautiful on your knees. You always look like you belong there.” Peter growls, feeling heat coil in his stomach.

Stiles enjoys the dirty talk, how Peter loves that Stiles is a submissive, how he can be a dom around the teen. How he can fuck Stiles into next week and the boy will just moan and whine under him. Their relationship is the perfect dominate and submissive pairing in Stiles’ eyes. He would do anything to make Peter happy, just as Peter would do the same.

“I’m going to cum, love.”

Stiles continues to suck, opening his eyes and looking up to Peter with those lovely eyes that can bring the former Alpha down. 

Peter jerks his cock out of Stiles’ mouth with a loud ‘pop’, followed by a groan from the boy on his knees in front of him. Peter continues to grip his cock, pressing the head against the bridge of Sitles’ nose, his hand movements quick and fluid.

With a few strokes, Peter tightens up, gritting his teeth as he cums all over Stiles’ pale face, coating it with hot, sticky cum. 

Stiles whines at the sudden contact against his already his flustered cheeks, he wiggles a bit as he feels the hot ropes of cum slides down his face and to his cheeks.

“You look absolutely amazing.” Peter smirks down at Stiles.

Stiles looks up to Peter, swallowing as much cum as he can, feeling the rest drip down his face. He says, looking up to Peter with his big brown eyes “I really liked the shirt.”

Peter zips his jeans back up before sinking to his knees by Stiles “Don’t worry, Stiles.” he leans in and wipes away some of the cum on Stiles’ nose before feeding it to him “You look so much better dressed in my cum.”

“Peter.” Stiles whines then accepting the finger in his mouth.

“It’s alright, love, you look so amazing like this.” Peter’s thumb catches more cum, feeding it to Stiles.

“I really liked that shirt, dumbass.” Stiles says, coming out of his need to please Peter and getting his sharp tongue back.

Peter smirks leaning in a bit “Would you prefer to wear one of my shirts on that lanky body of yours?”

“I’ll look like a little kid wearing their dad’s clothes.” Stiles points out, giving Peter a sour look.

“Even better.” Peter chuckles before licking up some of the cum around Stiles’ chin “Why don’t you start calling me daddy afterwards?”

The feeling of Peter’s tongue across his chin makes Stiles shiver, his nipples growing hard as a result “Sure.” he looks into Peter’s eyes “Daddy.” his eyes gleaming with mischief, knowing how to push Peter’s buttons.

Stiles won’t admit it, but buried deep in him is a daddy kink, but he isn’t going to call Peter daddy just yet.

Peter’s smirk grows into a grin before leaning in and kissing Stiles’ lips, feeling the taste of his cum on Stiles’ lips. His hand grips the back of the teen’s neck as he kisses him roughly.

Stiles leans into Peter’s touch, kissing him back roughly. Passion warming his chest and making his cock straining harder against his jeans. He soon breaks the kiss “So am I still a stud muffin?”

Peter gives an unamused look to the tied up teen “You know I could leave you like this, and have your father find you like this.”

“How about you just kiss me again?”

Peter kisses him again, gripping Stiles’ bound arms as he deeply kisses the teen, his tongue slipping between the boy’s lips as he presses himself against him.

Peter is just glad that the stupid shirt is finally gone, ripped to shreds and unwearable. He still thinks that Stiles looks much better covered in his cum.


End file.
